


Don’t Mess with His Queen

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Joker and Harley Quinn AU, Joker/Harley Quinn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: When Sonny sees a man trying to hit on his girl, he puts a stop to it quickly.





	Don’t Mess with His Queen

Sonny was sitting at the bar, watching his girl from across the room. She was giggling and leaning her back against the wall while a male was standing against her. Sonny grabbed his glass and took a sip when someone noticed him. He went over to the guy that was with Sophia, whispered something to him and walked away. The male with Sophia looked her over before pulling away from her and following the guy that said something to him. Sophia pouted some. 

“C’mon back here baby! We were just startin’ to have fun!” Sophia called but neither of the men turned. That’s when Sonny placed money on the bar counter and followed the two men. 

“I’m tell ya, that crazy clown was sitting at the bar! It musta been his broad.” The shorter man said to the male. The taller male that was with Sophia just shook his head. 

“I knew there was something about her. It was that damn tattoo under her eye. The heart.” Just then, a click was heard. The male turned and was met with a gun between his eyes. 

“I saw you messin’ with my girl in there.” Sonny said, Sophia on his side with his arm wrapped her waist tightly. Sophia stuck her tongue out at the guy before resting her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Look, I don’t want no trouble here I didn’t know she was your girl!” The male said as he put his hands up in defense. Sophia giggled softly as she watched the male. 

“Ooooh, you’re in trouble now mista’.” Sophia giggled. Sonny smirked as he glanced slightly at Sophia. 

“You were flirtin’ with her. Tryna get with her, hm? This is my girl.” Sonny said she he pulled Sophia closer towards his side. She giggled and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Look, man. I wasn’t trying to do anything! S-she isn’t even that attractive!” A gasp came from Sophia as she detached herself from Sonny’s side and walked over to the male. 

“N-no that attractive! Did you hear that, Puddin’? He just said I wasn’t attractive!” Sophia said as she pulled her own pistol out. Sophia placed it against his crotch and his eyes widened. 

“I-I’m sorry! You’ve extremely attractive. So hot, b-beautiful!” Sophia smiled at the male as she pulled her gun away and skipped back over to Sonny. The guy thought he was in the clear before Sonny had shot the man between the legs. 

“Don’t you dare hit on my girl again, understood? You don’t mess with her, she is mine. My queen.” Sonny said as he squatted down to stare at the male that was on the ground. The male nodded quickly before Sonny placed he pistol against his temple and pulled the trigger. Sophia giggled softly before looking at the male watching them. 

“Ooh! Can I shoot him, Puddin’? Can I, can I?” Sophia was bouncing some as she looked at her boyfriend excitedly. Sonny chuckled as he stood and nodded his head. 

“Have at ‘im Doll Face.” Sonny said as he turned to walk back into the bar. Sophia giggled and skipped to the male that stood there, horrified. Sophia skipped a few circles around him before pausing in front of him. 

“Night night!” Sophia said as she placed the gun between his eyes and shot him. As she pulled the gun away, she blew the body a kiss before heading back into the bar. Sophia joined Sonny as she took his drink and sipped at it. 

“Did you enjoy your night?” Sonny asked Sophia. She giggled softly and quickly nodded. 

“Of course I did, Puddin’! I got to kill someone. And you know how I get when I kill someone.” Sophia smirked as she leaned over to kiss Sonny. He smirked into the kiss and pulled her right into his lap. Sophia giggled and gently began to kiss his neck. 

“Shall we head back to the apartment?” Sonny asked as his hand slowly trailed up Sophia’s thigh and under her skirt. 

“We ain’t gon’ make it home, Puddin’. C’mon…” Sophia said as she slid off his lip with a smirk. Sonny chuckled as he got off the bar stool and allowed Sophia to drag him off to the bathroom.


End file.
